Soulmate
by BakaKenshinSamurai
Summary: Kaoru had always felt a pull toward an unknown destination, Enishi has just proposed to her when the pulling became more intense and then appeared Battousai.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since she was a little girl she always felt this pulling inside of her, she tried to follow it one day but she never got any closer to the string that pulled her to some unknown place the pull always felt far away and almost unreachable. When she asked her father he said that it was the other half of her soul calling out and searching for her.

10 years later

Kaoru sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow; she put down her bamboo blade and went to sit in the shade of the porch. Her dojo was run down and she didn't know how she would come up with the money to keep it going her students had stopped coming and winter was coming soon. Since her parents were dead she was having trouble meeting ends meet, the pull she felt when she was a young child had grown stronger and more demanding she had thought about following it many times but she didn't want to leave her dojo behind for extended periods of time. At least she still had Enishi he came over a lot to keep her from being lonely; he also helped her pay when she couldn't. He supported her in keeping the dojo and doing sword man ship love had transpired between the two of them; he made her very happy despite misfortune. She sat on the porch when Enishi opened the gate and walked in with a smirk on his face, he had a basket in his arms and visible steam was coming from it. She smiled as he put the basket down and gave her a sweet kiss;

"I brought some dinner from Tae's restaurant" he said

"Aww thank you Enishi I really needed a good meal" she kissed him on the cheek.

"And tonight is a special night so I brought some saki as well" He stood up and went to the kitchen he started unpacking what he had brought in his basket when Kaoru came up from behind and wrapped her arms around him. He turned around and hugged her back then they kissed, it was a kiss filled with love and want when they broke apart they were panting. Enishi gave her a quick kiss then told her to go sit while he brought over the food, she sat and he brought it all over they ate in silence for the most part of the meal then when they had a few cups of saki he suggested they take a walk.

"Thank you so much for the meal Enishi" Kaoru said as they walked down the lane holding hands.

"Of course my dear you have been working hard lately you shouldn't over work yourself"

Kaoru sighed she knew she had been pushing it this week but she didn't mind because Enishi was paying more attention to her than usual. Enishi and Kaoru had met at the market when a man refused to sell her rice because he thought her coins were fake it ended with her being thrown on the ground and Enishi saving her. After that incident he walked her home and make frequent visits they sometimes talked late into the night and then their feelings for each other grew and before they knew it they were in love with each other.

"I know Enishi but those men will be coming back soon and I need to make sure that no one will be able to take it!" She said with determination in her eyes Enishi turned to her looked into her eyes and remembered why he fell in love with her it was that sparkle of determination that he treasured and admired so much that he felt they were ready to take the next step. They were starting to approach the river he decided that now was the time he would make his move.

"Don't worry Kaoru I won't let anyone touch you or your dojo that I can sincerely promise, Which is why I think we should take the next step" He stopped them by the river with the fireflies he got down on one knee and he said

"Kamiya Kaoru will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my bride and to stay by my side forever" Kaoru gasped in shock she wasn't expecting the night to end like this tears started to pour out.

"Yes" she gasped out admits the tears "yes yes yes!" Enishi was so happy he swooped Kaoru into a hug and gave her a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever between two lovers in the moonlight. As Kaoru was getting ready for she couldn't help but notice that pulling feeling she had always felt was starting to make her feel sick and this started to worry her because she had been sure that Enishi was her soulmate. She remembered when her father told her about soul mate bonds and how rare they where they should never be wasted but Kaoru had all but given up hope on her true soul mate coming around as if he would show up it been 17 years since father told me about it. She sighed then blew out the light. As she lay sleeping she was unaware that the answer she gave to Enishi affected one man who was 20 miles away he had been sleeping lightly under a tree when he felt this wave of pain hit him in the gut his eyes snaped open and he was gasping for breath the pain didn't disappear but it was a minor throb in his gut. He resolved that he needed to find out what had been pulling at him for so long he knew the legends of soul mates and he knew what this meant, he felt a longing for the woman that had this hold over him he was curious for who would be bond for life with the legendary killer Battousai?


	2. Chapter 2

1 Week later

Kaoru was on the porch sweeping away happily with a smile and humming a tune, after that night by the river Enishi and Kaoru decided that they would start living together with Enishi moving in. Kaoru proudly admired her new wedding ring with a dreamy face; she sighed happily then began to sweep again. Enishi had moved into a room that was very close to hers, he had been moving boxes for almost the entire week when finally they were done. Kaoru felt it was a little strange to have someone living with her again but she didn't mind in the least because she wouldn't have to face horrible dark nights alone anymore.

A date had been set for the wedding to be in about a month, Enishi didn't have much family and neither did Kaoru so there weren't a whole lot of people to invite and do things with. Kaoru finished sweeping then went inside for some tea, she was getting the water ready when the door slid open she looked up and saw Enishi watching her with that lazy smile of his she smirked then went back to making her tea when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked

"hmmmmm" he answered

She giggled at his childlike expression it was the look a child gets when they are too sleepy to admit defeat to the slumber of sleeping. Enishi looked well exhausted in her eyes he had been working hard lately and with his moving it was definitely starting to show Kaoru wasn't really sure what Enishi's job was all she knew was that he worked for the newly founded government.

"Let's take our tea outside after all it is a very nice day" she said as she began to lead them out to the small garden that she made sure to make it well kept. Kaoru sat under a tree then Enishi laid down using Kaoru's lap as a pillow. She giggled a bit but didn't complain with the sudden closeness and intimacy she sighed as she sipped her tea calmness an peace overtaking her body as she and her fiancée basked in the warm glow of the sun. Soon Enishi was fast asleep dozing off on her lap and lightly snoring, she found that this side of him was very childlike but also cute he had a innocence about him that she was very drawn to it made her feel so special to be around him and she felt that she was the only one who he should his gentle side the tea and the warm sun she too began to doze off lightly she was almost fully asleep when she felt a sudden jerk she opened her eyes to that horrible giant of a man, when he yanked her from her comfortable position with her lover Enishi was jolted awake in a battle stance and growling a terrible growl.

Enishi was absolutely Furious with the man that was holding his future wife he drew his blade at the man, the man holding Kaoru looked at Enishi he himself had no sword to speak of and turned pale as Enishi pointed it at his throat, as an attempt to escape he threw Kaoru on the ground Enishi was distracted enough that the giant man escaped. Enishi cursed then quickly ran to Kaoru who was cradling her arm with a pained look on her face, he quickly examined her arm he was relieved that it wasn't broken but just to be safe he swooped her up and carried her bridal style all the way to the clinic.

Closer than he was a week ago Kenshin was walking silently down the road when he felt this intense burning pain in his arm that made him want to hit it against a tree if he thought it would make it feel better but sadly he knew it wouldn't, he stopped to examine his arm and make sure he wasn't feeling after affects from his last battle that he fought nearly an hour ago. Although it was still impossible for him to have been injured that fight was merely childs play to him he couldn't believe they were serious in fighting him, him the most powerful Hitokiri the world had ever seen he laughed at their stupidity.

His soul mate was becoming an obsession with him he needed to know had to know who this woman was, his tittle alone could get him countless woman who would throw themselves at his feet to be able to please a powerful man. Kenshin did have one bride in the begning her name was Tomoe but a sword and blood snatched her away from him, after the incident he truly thought there would be no one out there who would be willing to start a family with him but when he read up on the soul mate bond he had a re-kindle of hope that maybe this what he was supposed to be doing all along. Ever since he was young he often dreamed of starting a family in a peaceful time where he could raise his children and have a loving wife who would watch over him and care for him, she was the one who would help his tortured soul from being destroyed by grief and the guilt of living. He had a dual personality of sorts his Battousai side craved blood and even enjoyed seeing their victim's blood trickling down the street.

Kenshin himself was horrified with his own being he thought that there was no woman out there who would accept both of his sides, he desperately wished and hoped that his soul mate would be able to accept him as he was and as a whole person. Kenshin wanted nothing more than a peaceful life with the one he loved he had thought and hoped he had found it with Tomoe but it was not meant to be, he felt that his soul was so scarred that was why he had a soul mate so that she could fill up his entire being with nothing but love and kindness. Sometimes he gave into his dark side and willingly became Battousai that way he wouldn't have to explain actions to anyone and sometimes he preferred it.

Coming out of his thoughts he felt the bond getting stronger as he approached a town he smiled a sweet smile.

"Soon my love we will be together for all of eternity" he smirked and happily quickened his pace to meet his love.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru woke with a start, sweat was pouring down her back and her breathing was heavy. Smoldering amber eyes kept on staring at her with a smirk that she just couldn't get out of her head. Her body felt heated but she was not sure why. She was still panting when Enishi ran into the room sword ready and posed for battle, when he saw only Kaoru and her flustered self he sighed in relief and swooped her into to a hug.

"I thought something had happened to you I'm glad you're alright" he said as he pressed his face into her hair taking a deep breath to calm him more, she only sighed and hugged him tight.

"I'm alright I promise it was just a scary dream" she didn't want to give Enishi details of what she saw for she herself didn't know what it was that she saw. He didn't ask any questions he just stroked her hair and murmured soothing words to her.

They had breakfast then Enishi went to work for the day, she started to clean up the dishes and sweep the floors it was an hour after Enishi had left when she heard the front gate opening and closing. She went to the door to go see who it was then she saw him, the man from her dream. He had those same amber eyes and they were staring at her intensely, as if they were taking in every part of her body hidden and un hidden. This made her blush when the man saw her blushing he smirked and thought to himself "She looks rather attractive when she does that and I hope to see more"

"Excuse me" he said "I am but a wandering traveler and I am seeking a bit of shelter for the night may I stay I don't have much money but I am willing to cook and clean for my room and board"

His voice was like a blanket of silk that touched her heart she knew that this was the other half of her soul and all they needed to do to be together forever was a simple touch. It mattered not how it was done but when the contact was made they would never be able to love anyone else but their soulmate.

"uhh of course umm have you had anything for breakfast I just cleaned up but I could get you some tea if you like"

She said, she couldn't be sure if this man knew what had to be done to keep them together forever what would Enishi say when she had no more feelings for him? What was she going to do!? Panicked thoughts ran through her brain but she managed to maintain her composure.

"Tea would be lovely thank you" he said as he followed her into the kitchen.

Once there Kaoru made herself busy by getting the tea ready for herself and her guest, in the meantime the man was sitting watching her every move drinking in this woman he was bound to life to. Soulmates are special not only because they have an unbreakable bond but because their souls will recognize each other in different lifetimes and are intertwined forever.

With the misfortune Kenshin had with Tomoe he wanted to touch her to feel her in every way that was available to him. He wanted his companion for life and he wanted her now! Unfortunately he had to restrain himself he didn't know how much she knew about soulmates but he knew she felt the same pulling as he did. When he first walked into the gate and got a look at her the world and time seemed to stop her was a flowing black that seemed to be blue in a certain shade of light her body was wonderfully curved and supple it looked like it was carved by an angel.

He had seen her last night in his dream but this couldn't even compare from seeing her in the flesh. She was a stunning goddess that was allowed to be his soulmate, HIS after all he has done with his blood stained hands and the lives he has taken this beautiful creature would be his forever and nobody could change that.

She set the tea down in front of him and he was brought back to the present, he sipped it gratefully as he sighed and leaned back a bit on the wall the heat of the day was starting to settle in and Kaoru was becoming warm quite quickly he watched those lovely beads of sweat slip down under neath her clothes. Finally Kaoru spoke

"You know we are uhh soulmates right?" She questioned

Kenshin looked up surprised, she had brought it up first that means she knows and they don't have to have an akward conversation of him explain it to her.

"Yes" he said smirking sexily Kaoru's breath caught in her throat. "It is why im here" he said " I have been waiting for so long so very long you are my soul and I need you" he looked into her eyes Kaoru still couldn't breath her mind was whirling with this.

"Bu I can't" she said quietly "Im going to be getting married soon to the man I love" This hit Kenshin like aton of bricks, he hadn't expected her to say no and he certainly did not forsee this so what the hell was he supposed to do now?! Damn she making this so much difficult if only he could touch her hand then it would be solved.

"Ah I see" he said all composed "Is there any chance I could change your mind, you are my soul and we belong together no matter how much you fight it you will always belong to me!" He shouted the last part loosing his temper with her.

"YEA? WELL WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED SOMEONE THE MOST? HUH!? YOU MAY WISH IT TO BE THIS WA WILL; BREAK THIS CURSE THAT TIES ME TO YOU BY MARRYING THE MAN I LOVE!" She screamed and stomped out of the room she ran to her room crying slammed the door locked it and threw herself down on the floor.

Kenshin sat there his temper rising to a boil had she any idea how much she hurt him? This was as bad as taking people's lives it made him feel worthless and he desperately need someone to be there for him he resolved he would touch her whether she wanted to or not!


	4. Chapter 4

By The time Enishi came home from work Kaoru was out of her room and helping Kenshin prepare a nice warm meal, she didn't stand too close to him but she had to be a little near him to help him cook the food. Enishi walked into the kitchen surprised to see his future wife cooking without the kitchen being on fire. He had a smirk on his face as he went up behind her and captured her for a kiss, totally unaware that kenshin was standing a foot away and he had a glare that screamed murder.

While Kaoru was surprised she noticed that she felt very sick when he started to kiss her, a part of her screamed that she was betraying Kenshin but she acted like a good Fiancé was supposed to and accepted his affections. The whole time Kaoru had been helping Kenshin in the kitchen she had the urge to huge him and touch him and kiss him she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold out long the pulling was becoming so demanding it made her sick.

Kenshin was silently being jealous and fuming at the man that was touching what rightfully belonged to him, but wait now that Kenshin got a good look at him he looked awfully familiar and usually that didn't mean a good think. Then it hit him so hard he lost his breath and almost fell over, This man was Tomoes younger brother this man thought Kenshin had killed his sister this man wanted his blood! Holy fuck he was screwed! Kenshin did his best to swallow he would have to fight this man over 2 things now his sister and Tomoe.

Enishi pulled away from Kaoru and smiled at her like there was no tomorrow that's when he saw Kenshin they locked eyes and Enishi lost it completely.

"YOU BASTARD WHAT THER HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! ARE YOU GONNA TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME TOO!" Enishi had drawn his sword and so had Kenshin, they thrusted back and forth Kaoru so confused did the only thing a woman should do in a situation like that. She screamed. Both men looked at her and boy was she mad and upset.

"What the hell do you think you both are doing! IN MY KITCHEN IN MY HOME GET OUT BOTH OF YOU GET OUT RIGHT NOW I WILL NOT HAVE THIS!" both were not expecting her to grab them by the collars and throw them out like small children who did something they were not supposed to.

"NO ONE IS GETTING ANYTHING TO EAT! UNTIL YOU EXPLAIN AND APOLOGIES IF YOU DON'T SO HELP ME I WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF BOTH OF YOU UNTIL IT IS SETTLED YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Kaoru screamed and then slammed the kitchen doors, she sat down and began to eat.

Both men looked at each other in shock but if Kaoru wished it they would talk it out and see what could be done about it. Kenshin explained about Tomoe and Kaoru, Tomoe not being his fault that she died and Kaoru that he was her soul mate and even if she wanted she could never break free of him.

Enishi was in total and complete shock, his sister death was something that he had not even been fully aware of only that a red headed man was involved and he swore vengeance. Kaoru was another matter if he gave her up he would have nobody, he would be all alone and not a single person would care.

"You know if Kaoru and I were to touch you and she would forget all about each other things would go back to the way they should have been and it will even bring your sister back, it was not in the gods design for me to have her and for her to die if I am with my soul mate then the gods will bring her back for you" Kenshin explained in a very serious tone .

Enishi took a deep breath this was going to be the hardest decision in his life, he wanted to find happiness with his sister once again but he couldn't help thinking of Kaoru she would forget that she loved him and he would forget as well was it all worth it to have his sister back? He decided then and there that no matter what happens Kaoru would be better off with Kenshin he would make her happy for her whole life and beyond that. So with a heavy heart he said to Kenshin.

"Alright I think it would be best if we did it this way."

Kenshin was so relived he felt like he was going to take off and fly all over the world his heart would be free from a burden it did not deserve. He got up strechted his back and went into the kitchen to eat some dinner Kaoru was finished and in her room by then so he figured they would all discuss it in the morning when she was nicer and less cranky. He ate found a bottle of saki in the corner of a cupboard and proceeded to get onto the roof he watched as the moon rose and he began to take sips of saki, he hadn't been this relaxed in a year since Tomoe's death. He felt at peace with himself even Battousai was content with how things were going and that didn't happen often for him.

Kaoru was in her room and brushing her hair, she had heard everything the men had talked about and she was almost giddy with relief that she didn't have to choose between Enishi and Kenshin, she felt so strongly toward Kenshin more so than she ever had felt with Enishi. She had begun braiding her hair when there was a sound on the roof, it was a bit loud and it made her jump she heard some slurping and then a little while later she heard a thunk.

Kaoru came out of her room and went to look on the roof she had climbed all the way up only to find Kenshin peacefully dozing off on the roof a bottle of saki at his side. She giggled a bit because Kenshin looked like a small cat all curled up, and sleeping on the roof was a very cat like thing to do. She quietly crept over to where he was laying and began to study his features he was so relaxed that his face gave everything away under her scrutiny, he had a scar on his face but it just brought out his features even more and make his features pretty sticking and hard to miss.

His blood red hair was surprisingly soft in her small touching she didn't dare touch him full on she wanted him to be awake so that they could both experience it with full senses, she left him to get a small pillow and blanket, she covered him up and left him there he was sleeping as a small child would clutching the blankets and a hand curled into a fist near the face. She left him thinking how she wouldn't mind watching over their children like that as they doze off to sleep, she was excited for what tomorrow might be she had to admit she was really nervous and upset when he first showed up but now that everything was going to be alright she slept peacefully with wonder dreams of the future with the man on the roof.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kenshin had woken up he noted the blanket and pillow that was wrapped around his body although he didn't quite remember how it had gotten there. His slightly throbbing head told him that he had indulged a bit too much saki last night, he massaged his temples lightly. Even though he over did it a bit on the drinking he thought it was totally worth it because for the first time in years he was completely at peace with himself.

He got off the roof with the saki and blankets then he went to the kitchen, and started to make breakfast. When Kaoru woke it was to the sweet smell of something yummy being prepared. Kaoru hadn't had breakfast made for her since her mother was alive and she was a small girl with not a care in the world. She got up and made sure her sleeping yukata was in it proper place then she left her room and followed that delicious smell.

When she walked in she was greeted by the most dazzling smile for the charming redhead who was cooking eggs. She had her breath swept out of her and she thought she could just stare at him forever when he had to break the gaze and concentrate on not burning the breakfast. She took a seat and just watched him cook for a while, she marveled at how fluid his movement where and how he managed to keep an eye on more than one thing at a time.

Finally she decided to contribute to the meal with making some tea, she had begun to get the tea when finally he broke the silence "what kind of tea would you like? Im fine with really anything you are willing to drink." She flashed a brilliant smile at him and reached for the cherry blossom tea in the back of the cupboard. "I just got this new tea the other day and have been wanting to try it out" She told him he nodded in agreement that it was a fine choice. Enishi had woken up and in Kaoru's opinion he looked very adorable with his white hair sticking out in all sorts of different directions. In the morning he was never really awake so it didn't surprise Kaoru that he came over to her and rested his head heavily on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He stayed that way for a time being in his heavily sleepy state he didn't feel like moving. Kenshin was sending him glares that would kill a man, he told himself that after today no man but himself would ever touch Kaoru and that she would love him more than she had ever loved Enishi. He was slightly comforted by his thoughts until Enishi started to kiss Kaoru passionately and deeply, he made himself endure it and the first chance he got to touch Kaoru he would be sure to kiss her with more fiery passion and let Enishi see before the past changed for the better.

Enishi went and sat by the table and Kaoru made the tea and went to join him, she poured the tea with a grace that would shame any Geisha. Kenshin was finding more and more great things that would soon be his for eternity and beyond that. He thanked the gods every chance he got for sending him this angel that would clean some of the blood off of his soul. Kenshin prepared the plates making Kaoru's extra special and brought them over to the table, Enishi finally awake now looked at Kenshin surprised as if he hadn't even known this person in his life. Suddenly Enishi was struck by yesterday's events and he scowled darkly at Kenshin.

Kenshin trying hard to not match Enishi's death glare with his own focused on seeing Kaoru's reaction to her plate as he set it down in front of her. The eggs had been put in the shape of a complicated heart design that looked as if it had taken him at least 3 hours to accomplish. It was a beautiful design that if constructed would be a beautiful wooden gate with many swirls in the heart design. She couldn't breath as she simply just looked at this beautiful creation that was meant for her.

Kenshin enjoyed her reaction and even more so when she smiled so lovingly at him Enishi sat there sullenly, "Kenshin I can't eat this it's too beautiful!" She exclaimed "Don't worry Kaoru it was made to be eaten by an angel so that you will glow even more beautifully in the morning" he smiled her and she was welled up with so many emotions she had no words she simply smiled and nodded the proceeded to eat. The first bite she felt that she was in heaven and that she was floating on the clouds, she felt so blissful by the end of the meal she thought there was nothing that could make this day any more perfect. Except there was and she knew it.

Through the whole meal Enishi felt so sickened by what he had seen he didn't feel like eating much, but he ate it to make Kaoru happy. He wanted to just punch the fucking daylights out of Kenshin because he had to come into his and Kaoru's life and fuck it up, this was his last happiness and he couldn't bear it if what Kesnhin said about his sister coming back was not true.

After the meal was done and everything was put away Kenshin, Kaoru and Enishi sat down at the table again, Kenshin began "Kaoru are you ready?" he sooo hoped she was he didn't know how much more of this he could take! "Yes Kenshin I'm ready" she had to admit she was a bit nervous but ready to make life right again.

Kenshin stood and Kaoru soon followed Enishi had to just sit there and what the events unfold before his eyes, he promised himself if this ever happened again he would not sit by idly and watch. Kenshin extended out his hand and reached out to where Kaoru was standing. She was a but hesitant but finally she extended her had towards Kenshin. Their hands met and everything exploded.

Kaoru was in every memory Kenshin had ever had and it was a lot! There was so much pain and suffering that her soulmate had been through. Lost lonely and afraid was all of his emotions but the one that stood out the most was pain and wistfulness she saw his life with Tomoe and what had happened and why Enishi had despised him so much.

Kaoru saw everything. Everything he had hidden from the rest of the world lay exposed to her eyes she saw his secrets his lies and most of all death and blood. She vowed she would do everything she could so he would never feel and see these things again. Kenshin was in Kaoru's memories and wow where they just as painful as his, he realized that she felt lonely all the time all the lies she told everyone that she was never lonely and how she cried herself to sleep because of her Dojo loneliness and rumors that circulated her. Kenshin knew then why the gods had been gracious with this gift, because they were two broken halfs that were meant to fit together as one.


	6. Chapter 6

After the explosion of memories Kaoru woke to find herself snug in her bed with a nice breeze blowing through the open shoji door. Kenshin was siting outside, She got up and went to join him in the beautiful morning sunshine. "Good morning my dear how are you feeling?" Kenshin asked with concern filling his beautiful gold eyes. "mmm much better now that there isnt a nagging pull" she said smiling. He reached for her and pulled her into a very tight hug. He pulled away "There is some breakfast if you want?" "mmm sounds yummy!" he lead her to the kitchen where they both ate in a peaceful silence.

Two Weeks Later

Kaoru was practicing with her new students in the dojo, she couldn't have been more happier upon her awaking after touching Kenshin she found her dojo to be beautiful and sparkling and she had 20 students enrolled! She was positively glowing with her new found happiness. She had no memory of Enishi all she had ever known was Kenshin and she was quite happy to keep it that way. After her class was over she went to get the laundry and start it. Kenshin came home a few minutes later, as soon as he walked through the gate Kaoru came running and jumped on him. When they were apart for an hour or more there was and unbearable longing and strange emptiness so Kaoru had taken it upon herself to greet him in interesting ways every time he came home.

Kenshin quite loved the attention she paid him when he came home and he certainly didnt object to her jumping on him in fact he really enjoyed it! He loved the fact that she missed him soooo much. Kenshin was now working for the police and doing a fine job of it too if he did say so himself. Kenshin had stopped at a jewlery shop on his way home, he wanted to propose to Karou tonight and making everything official and to let everyone know that she was taken. Kenshin helped karou with the laundry it was a beautiful day the sun was shinning it was warm and a slight breeze was wafting through the trees. Karou was telling Kenshin all about her day he listened to her happy chatter and was satisfied that she was indeed very happy with him.

Karou had never been this happy in her whole life, her relationship with Enishi seemed a bit awkward and they never really touched eachother in a way that they wanted more, with Kenshin she always wanted more and he was awlays happy to her exactly what she wanted. With the laundry finished Karou decided she wanted to have a bath before dinner, Kenshin decided to pull a bold move. "Karou may I bathe with you?"

Karou's face blushed red immediately her heart was racing at the idea of seeing his toned body completely bare for her eyes and hands to roam, she pulled out of her thoughts quickly as Kenshin was waiting for an answer. "yes of course Kenshin" He smiled and leaned in to kiss her she eagerly met him half way. When they parted Karou went to get her stuff for the bath, Kenshin did so as well his heart was fluttering that had been a very bold move of him. But after I propose then she is pretty much mine nothing wrong with it he thought. He heated up the bath to be warm enough for the both of them without having someone tend the fire.

Karou quickly striped down and began to wash her hair when Kenshin came in his eyes immediately went to her lovely toned body and creamy skin he looked her over grinning approvingly. He began to get undressed he saw Karou blush and turn her head so she wasnt looking when he was done he went ahead and got into the bath waiting for Kaoru to finish washing. He admired her form from behind, her bottom was perfectly shaped it was firm but there seemed to be enough to grab, his eyes roamed over her back which was of course flawless as well. She finished and turned around and Kenshin his heart beating so fast already skipped a beat when he saw her supple breasts. She blushed harder and got into the bath there she began to scrub herself.

Kenshin decided to help to he grabbed a towel and began scrubbing her back she gasped at first but let him do it, Kenshin but his hand on her back and moved it all the way down to her bottom, there he gave a slight squeeze and received a delicious moan from Karou. He wanted to see how loud she would moan so he put both hands on her bottom and squeezed hard she gave a gasp and moaned even louder. Kenshin was quite pleased with her reactions to him, Karou couldn't even thing Kenshin was touching her and making her moan it felt so good but he couldn't decide what to do next so Kaoru grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. Kenshin couldn't believe that she put his hands on her soft breasts he gave them both a gentle squeeze she gasped louder this time, he began to fondle her getting louder and louder moans the more his hands explored her body.

Karou was having a hard time thinking she was feeling amazing her body felt like it was burning up and it wasnt from the water it was from Kenshins hands they were doing deliciously naughty things to her body she turned around to face him and Kenshin pulled her mouth to his he put his hand on her face as he deepened the kiss sliding his tongue on her lips her mouth opened and he plunged his tongue into her mouth Karou moaned as he continued to fondle her and explore her mouth with his. Karou had never felt so loved in her life Kenshin was giving her so much attention and love with his mouth and his hands after the kiss he licked his way down to her breasts and put one in his mouth Karou moaned so loud he loved the noises she was making and wanted to see what other sounds she could make when there was a knocking at the gate and a man hollering to see Kenshin. Kenshin cursed loud as he let go of Karou he gave her an apologetic look kissed her one more time and proceeded to get try and put on clothes she followed and dressed faster than him. They walked to the gate together Kenshin was deciding how to painfully and slowly kill the person on the other side of the gate for interrupting him and Karous special time together. Kenshin unlocked the door and pulled it open to find a messenger there he gave Kehnsin his urgent letter and ran off from the glare Kenshin gave him. He opened it up to find there was nothing urgent about it it was just a letter from his former master asking him how he is and he better visit with his wife or her would come down there to see them.

Kenshin sighed and he and Kaoru walked back to the house, Kenshin started getting dinner ready and Karou started to make tea. They had a very pleasant dinner then at the end of it Kenshin asked Karou "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She squealed and jumped on him and kissed him fiercely "Of course I will nothing could make me happier!" So with that settled they went to their bed. In the morning Karou was gone before Kenshin woke up she left a note saying she had gone into town to visit Tae, Kenshin smiled when he read the note she must be going to tell everyone that she would be marrying him. Kenshin made some tea and decided to drink it outside in the warm sunshine.

Karou came back around noon and Kenshin had lunch ready she told him about her trip and how excited Tae was to help them with the wedding and how she couldnt wait to get a beautiful new kimono. Kenshin listened happily he stared at this beautiful women that would be his forever he had to go to the shrine to properly thank the gods for giving him something as pure as her, he gazed into her beatiful blue eyes thinking he could drown in them forever. "Karou" "yes Kenshin?" "I love you" Karou looked like she was positively glowing even more brighter than before "I love you too" she said. She had finally heard those wonderful words! She was the happiest girl in the world! She smiled contently at her most beloved and wonderful Husband and lover.


End file.
